When Demigods Play Basketball
by xxXPercabeth-luverXxx
Summary: Ten of our favorite demigods decide to play basketball after watching the Apollo kids. But this isn't any ordinary basketball game. In this, the demigods will use their powers. With flying, water, fire, charmspeak, shape shifting, invisibility, diamonds, shadow travel and more, these demigods are in for one heck of a game! Check AN at the end for those who want a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I love playing basketball as it is my FAVORITE sport! I decided to put my love for PJO together with basketball to create this awesome one shot! I hope you guys like it, because it took a LONG time to make.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

It was an ordinary day in Camp Half-Blood. Well, as ordinary as it gets when your you're related to a bunch of mythical creatures. Camp Jupiter was visiting along with the hunters. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia were sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

"This is boring!" Leo whined.

"Yeah. We have nothing to do." Nico said.

The gang sat near the basketball court and watched the Apollo kids make perfect three pointers and layups.

"They're good." Hazel remarked.

"Please." Jason scoffed. "I could easily do that."

"Are you kidding? That's not that easy!" Reyna defended.

"Yeah. I bet I could easily beat you." Percy said.

"I really doubt that." Jason said "I've been practicing since I first came to camp."

"So? Basketball and swimming have always been my thing!"

By now, Percy and Jason were nose to nose with eachother, preparing for a fight. Well, until Piper butted in.

"Boys, calm down." She said, pouring a little bit of charmspeak into her voice. They both relaxed a teeny bit.

"Fine."

"I think playing basketball is a good idea though. We should play against each other, like a five-on-five." Annabeth suggested. Nico nodded.

"I like the idea, but I think we should spice it up a little since, well, I don't want to play just plain ol' boring basketball. What if we use our powers?" Nico suggested. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Alright then!" Frank said. "Lets all get ready and meet back here in 15 minutes."

 **LINE BREAK LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I DONT KNOW WHY I DID THAT**

The ten demigods were back at the court in fifteen minutes. Well, almost fifteen. A little over fifteen. A lot over fifteen. An hour over fifteen.

"It's all Percy's fault." Thalia scowled. "Stupid kelp head insisted on finding his 'lucky socks', then took a 45 minute shower."

"Hey! I wanted to be at my best! Which includes luck, which normally isn't on my side, and personal hygiene." Percy protested.

"Yeah, whatever. Ready to get crushed Jackson?" Jason smirked.

"Whenever you're ready Grace." Percy snarled.

"Whoa guys, chill. Don't want my fav brotp going down the trash can!" Leo said, though he was a little nervous. As was everyone else. So Hazel came up with a brilliant idea.

"Um, for our safety, and by our I mean the rest of camp's safety, we should put you two on the same team." She said. Brilliant.

Everyone agreed very enthusiastically. A little _too_ enthusiastically. Percy and Jason stopped sizing each other up, stared at everyone else, shrugged and shook hands.

"Ok, but what about everyone else?" Jason asked.

"Well, we could always do boys vs girls." Nico suggested.

"Why not?" So everyone started grouping together. It was five on five. Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper, verses Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico. Leo had called Will Solace from the Apollo cabin to be the referee. At first the girls protested, because they thought it was unfair, but the boys made Will swear on the River Styx to be a fair referee and not side with the boys. Also, Piper agreed that in each quarter, she would only use her power for charmspeak twice. Other wise she could control the entire game.

"Alright. We'll start out with a jump ball between the two chosen players from each team." Will said.

The boys sent Jason, since he was the tallest with his 6'1 frame, and the girls sent Annabeth, since, well, she was Annabeth. The two stared each other down and got into position. They had never really trusted each other so Annabeth and Jason never got along well.

"When I blow the whistle, the game will start. Ready?" Both teams nodded. Will threw a wink at Nico, and blew the whistle. He tossed the ball up in the air. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Jason and Annabeth both jumped up, ready to get the ball, but Jason got there a little before Annabeth. He hit it backwards, but he had no idea that Hazel was standing right there.

Hazel caught the ball, and started dribbling towards the basket. But Nico shadow traveled in front of her, and blocked the shot. He caught the rebound, and passed it to Percy before running all the way to the other side of the court. Percy took his time and let everyone get into place before dribbling past the half court line. He looked right and left before faking a pass to Frank but actually passing to Leo. Leo started making his way to the basket but Reyna stopped him. She may have not had any powers, but dam **(;p)** she was fast.

"Come on, that was going to be a near perfect layup!" Leo complained.

"Well, the ball's not going up in my house!" She said, with one arm blocking Leo's shot. Leo saw an open Frank, ready to make the shot. He grinned.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to give it to the neighbor!" He passed it to Frank, and Frank shot. He made it and his team erupted in cheers. First shot always determines the direction of the game.

First quarter went pretty good for the boys. At the end of the quarter the score was 6-10. Piper used her charmspeak twice to block shots. Other times Hazel used her curse to stop the boys right their tracks and to block shots. Thalia did the same with her lightning, and Leo did the same with fire. Except Percy put the fire out with his water. He also used the water to push the ball out of the basket. Jason flew up to block shots and make them, and Frank shape shifted to animals to block shots. Every once in a while Nico would shadow travel or bring out skeletons from the underworld to help out. Annabeth insisted on using her invisibility cap for later to "surprise them".

A huge crowd had also gathered around to watch the most basketball game of the century. The Aphrodite cabin had even taken the liberty of splitting up and being the cheerleaders. The hunters were going wild for the girls team.

Second quarter went pretty well for the girls. There were a couple of fouls here and there, but it went well. Second quarter score- 21 girls -16 boys. By then even the gods had taken an interest in the game and decided to come down and see what the commotion was about.

Each god sided with their respective child's team, (except for Hades and Zeus, they were torn between Thalia and Jason, and Nico and Hazel.) And the gods who didn't have children sided with different teams anyway.

In the third quarter, Annabeth revealed her Yankees Cap. She caught the boys by surprise, and made a heck lot of baskets! The score was 35 girls- 24 boys!

"Come on guys! We need to make more baskets! This is the last quarter." Frank said. They discussed different strategies, which must have been good, since by the time their were five seconds left, the score was 41 girls- 40 boys! It was the boys turn to bring up the ball, and Percy was nervous. He shot up to the basket so fast that almost no one could catch him. Except Annabeth. She could've blocked his shot perfectly except she missed by a little and ended up fouling him. Will blew his whistle.

"Number 23, with a hit, 2 shots!" He yelled.

Everyone got into positions. Will passed Percy the ball.

"Two shots, rest on the first." He said.

Percy dribbled twice, spun the ball, and dribbled twice again. He aimed and shot. It was a clean nothin but net shot. The girls groaned.

"Second shot, on the release." Percy did his routine. He heard the Aphrodite cabin cheer.

"P-E-R-C-Y! PERCY! Dribble dribble shoot shoot! Percy's team ain't gonna lose!" They cheered. Percy turned is head just in time to see Drew blow a kiss at him. He blushed. The worst part? Almost EVERYONE saw. Annabeth gritted her teeth. Percy shook his head, did his routine again, and shot. It was like slow motion again. The ball to the basket, and circled the rim four times. Everyone watched in anticipation as the ball stopped and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tipped right into the basket! The boys cheered as the people who sided with the girls groaned. After congratulating the boys and everything, the gods and the other demigods left. Everyone went with their respectful boyfriend/girlfriend back to the cabins, no doubt to have an intense make-out session. All except our beloved Percabeth. Drew hadn't given up yet and was still flirting with Percy. Percy looked uncomfortable and kept stuttering out words.

Annabeth POV

Ugh, Annabeth thought. The stupid Seaweed Brain is so oblivious! Annabeth marched over to Drew and Percy and instinctively pulled Percy away from the she-monster.

"Look who decided to stop by?" Drew sneered.

"Stay. Away. From. Percy." Annabeth answered icily.

"Not likely. We were having a great time, right Percy-kins?" Drew said, in what she probably thought was a sweet voice.

"Um- I think- I just- Let's go far away from here Annabeth! Preferably 50 miles away?" Percy asked hopefully. Drew huffed and stomped off, leaving an angry Annabeth and a confused Percy. Annabeth let go of Percy and began to walk off to the Athena cabin.

End of POV

Percy sighed and followed her.

"Wise Girl- Wise Girl! Annabeth..." He groaned. "Please don't make me do this." Annabeth gave no response, so that left him no choice. He ran in front of Annabeth, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"PERCY! PERSEUS JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Annabeth screamed.

"Not a chance." Percy said.

"UGH."

Percy took Annabeth to the Poseidon cabin and put her down.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm very very very very very sorry. I didn't mean for Drew to flirt with me. Please forgive me?" He said, while pressing a kiss to her lips between each "very".

"Sure. I couldn't have stayed mad at you for long anyway." Annabeth sighed. Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead and everything was good.

 **THE END! I hope you liked the little Percabeth scene I put in at the end. Unfortunately, their will be no sequel. Please do not ask for a sequel. Until next time guys!**


	2. AN

**So, people have been asking for sequels and one person even asked to make different one shots with different sports. However, I am not going to do that as basketball is the only sport that I know the rules to and I actually love. I am sorry, but I will do this. If you made a good sequel, or continuation to the story, PM me. I'll give you my email, and you can send it to me. I'll edit it to give all the credit to you, and then post it on this story. I swear I will not take all the credit. I thought it would be cool to have all the chapters fan-made!**


End file.
